The Transfer Student
by Ki-ga-kuru-tsu-Shinko
Summary: Due to her mother Yami has to transfer schools. When she reluctantly transfers she meets a bunch of strange boys who run a host club? How will Yami deal with these strange people? And how will she deal with her mother who's obsessed with making her more lady-like? And what exactly is she hiding from her past? rated M for language and some violence later on. Yami is my OC


This is my first fanfiction EVER, so I would like it if you guys would tell me anything I do wrong please. And please understand that it probably won't be the best…

The Transfer Student

I was nervous, today was my first day at such a large school… I was kicked out of my last school for getting into fights too much. "It isn't proper for a young lady like you to be getting into fights like some delinquent boy all the time." She told me. "I should have never let you go to such a horrible school in the first place, I knew that those commoners would be a bad influence, I knew it!" She would say every day. Last week was when she decided I was going to transfer schools when I came home late, covered in bruises and cuts. The neighboring school attacked one of my friends on our territory, and we ended up getting in a big fight. I fought 10 people on my own… I would have been fine, and wouldn't have worried my mother so much if I was just a little bit stronger…. I sighed and walked out of my bedroom. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door, my mom was at work, so there was no one for me to say good-bye to. My mom didn't believe in house keepers, which is fine with me since I'm not too fond of the idea of having someone go through our stuff when we weren't home, which was often. You never know if a greedy housekeeper might just pocket a few things. I walked out the door, and to the bus station, ignoring the driver my mother hired, I never trusted them either. I walked to the bus station, and rode to my new school entrance; I got out and stared at it. It was HUGE! I sighed walking inside, knowing that it would be a long walk before I get to the actual building. When I finally got there, I walked inside, amazed at how large this damn school was. I mean why the heck are there so many rooms? And what's with all the artwork? Was this a freaking museum? I sighed and walked to the office, only to be greeted by overly happy fake smiles and exaggerated greetings by the people who work there. This is why I hated schools like this; everything was just so damn annoying and fake.

"Hello there! You must be the new student Kaye, right?" The lady asked.

"Last time I checked." I said annoyed. The lady looked a little surprised before going back to her regular fake smile.

"Well, we don't have a uniform ready for you yet, but we will by the end of the day, you can just wear your…." She stopped noticing what I was wearing. I looked down at what I threw on this morning, it was a pair of jeans filled with holes a rips, and a black t-shirt with a bloody skull surrounded by red roses. I was wearing black boots with a bedazzled purple skull on the side. "…clothes." She finishes. I smirked at the look she gave me, the shirt

"Well your homeroom is the first year's class A, the homeroom teacher is here to bring you there." The lady smiled. I sighed looking at the teacher, who was just like all the other teachers, boring. I sighed, once again, and followed the teacher out, who proceeded to explain some rules, and other boring stuff to me. When we got to the classroom the teacher asked me to wait outside, while he explained the transfer to the students. I rolled my eyes and nodded, leaning against a wall. After a while the teacher motioned for me to come in, I walked in silently, a little annoyed by everyone talking and staring at me.

"Whoa, check out that chic's melons! They're huge!" I gritted my teeth trying not to punch the boys who were checking out my 'melons', it was true, I was a D cup, but they didn't have to stare! I probably should have worn clothes that were too big on me today, but this was what I was comfortable in…

"Alright class calm down, this is our new transfer student, please be nice to her." The teacher went on. The boys continued talking, and staring, and it was really getting on my nerves. "Alight, why don't you introduce yourself?" The teacher smiled happily. I gritted my teeth and glared at the boy's.

"My name is Hisakata Yami, call me whatever you like, and…" I gritted my teeth unable to hold back anymore, "PLEASE STOP STARING AT MY FUCKING BOOBS YOU PERVES!" I yelled at the boys, they all stared at me in shock, this time looking at my face. I smiled sweetly at the teacher, no longer annoyed. "Where will I be sitting Sensei?" I asked him. He pointed to a seat next in the back, next to a girly boy; one of the few, that I have noticed, who weren't staring at my chest. I sat down beside him, noticing a pair of twins also sat beside her, one in front and the other on her other side. The teacher cleared his throat and started his lecture a little bit awkwardly.

After class I stayed in my seat, everyone went to lunch; I sighed and laid my head down. I forgot my freaking bento! I wasn't used to bringing one, since my friends at my old school would always bring me one… They were such nice people, why did I have to leave? "Stupid hag…" I muttered under my breath… If it wasn't for my mom I wouldn't even be in this situation!

"Did you say something Hisakata-san?" A voice brought me out of my thoughts; I blinked and looked at the girly boy in surprise.

"What?" I asked him, not sure what he meant.

"I thought you said something." He answered me.

"Oh! I was just mumbling to myself don't mind me." I smiled brightly, sitting up. He looked at me for a second, with a curious look on his face.

"Ok, if you say so. Are you not eating?" He asked, as if on cue, my stomach growled loudly. I blushed and shook my head.

"No, I forgot my bento, and I didn't bring money." I answered him.

"Would you like some of mine?" He asked pulling out his bento.

"No thanks," I replied simply, don't get me wrong I wanted that food, I really wanted that food, but I shouldn't take other peoples food. He shrugged and began eating his food, which looked really good, to prevent myself from drooling I laid my head down on my desk pretending I was going to sleep.

"Oh Haruhi~" A pair of obnoxious voices called out. I lifted my head to see the two twins smiling at Haruhi, who I realized was the girly boy next to me.

"Why are you eating in class? Boss wants to spend his lunch with you~" They called out at the same time. I made a mistake and looked at Haruhi's lunch, which looked REEAALLYY good, because my stomach growled really loudly. They all looked at me, my face turned bright red and I immediately laid my head down hiding my face in my arms.

"Hey new girl want to come eat with us?" The twins asked me. I looked up and shook my head. I can't no matter how much I wanted to.

"Why not? We won't ask for anything in return." Haruhi asked me.

"Just because." I said, shaking my head.

"She must be on a diet or something." One of the twins said

"Yeah, but its not really healthy to diet that way." The other twin commented.

"I don't really see why she needs to diet though; she looks really fit to me." The first twin replied. Haruhi stared blankly into space as she ate. The sounds of her enjoying her meal, made me hungrier, and that made me cranky, not to mention the two boys in front of me mumbling stupid crap… I gritted my teeth trying not to lose my temper.

"Maybe she has a eating disorder."

"Or maybe she…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled, interrupting the twins' gossip. "What the hell do I have to do to get you to shut the fuck up!?" I asked annoyed, the twins looked surprised, but then they gave me a mischievous smile.

"Eat lunch with us!~" they said cheerfully. I sighed standing up, not caring anymore. One of the twins grabbed my arm and the other grabbed Haruhi taking us to the Cafeteria. They had me sit down at a long table with a bunch of strangers beside Haruhi, then ran off to get some food. I stared at the people in front of me, and my mood worsened. Just looking at the people sitting in front of me annoyed me. One of them looked like an annoying pretty boy, one looked like a brat, one looked like an annoying businessman, and the last one looked like a freaking giant! I growled and cursed under my breath.

"Sorry Hisakata-san, the twins can get carried away sometimes." Haruhi apologized. I looked at him annoyed.

"Why the hell are you apologizing for someone else? People like that just annoy me." I told him crossing my arms, and leaning back in my chair. He smiled at me and continued eating his lunch, which he somehow managed to bring with him intact.

"Hisakata-san, right? I haven't seen you around before." The pretty boy asked me nicely, this dude was all smiles, and it made me sick to my stomach.

'She's a new transfer student; she's seemed to have transferred due to special circumstances." The businessman-like dude said looking in a black note book he had. I glared at him. What all did he know? He looked back at me smirking. This dude was way more annoying than the twins.

"Special circumstances? What do you mean Kyoya-chan?" The small brat asked as he was eating some sort of cake.

"Ah! I don't actually know that, I just couldn't find any information on her besides basic information that is." I smirked back, mentally high-fiving that old woman, she wanted to make sure that I could start completely anew.

"Really? That's strange…" The blonde pretty boy said.

'If you wanna know you can just ask I was... OWW! What the hell!" I was hit in the head by a freaking rock! I looked around, looking for the culprit, but no one seemed guilty.

"What was that?" The small boy asked.

"I don't know but when I find out I'll…OWW! WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled as a larger rock hit my head. "Aren't we inside? Where the hell are the rocks coming from!" I yelled holding my head.

"Ono! Are you alright milady?" The blond asked worried. I glared at him, and he backed off looking like he was going to cry.

"Are you fine Hisakata-san?" Haruhi asked me. I nodded and sat down looking around for who threw it. Just then the twins came up holding three trays filled with food.

"What's going on?" they asked at the same time, picking up the two rocks.

"Someone threw rocks at Hisakata-chan!" the small boy said.

"Huh? There are words on these rocks." They pointed out, showing it to me. I picked grabbed the rocks reading them. The smaller one said, Watch what you tell them! And the larger one said SPEAK MORE LADY-LIKE! I growled knowing where the rocks came from. That old hag must have taken a day off of work to watch my first day of school.

"That freaking hag!" I yelled reading the words on the rocks. Everyone looked at me confused, besides Mr. Nosy Business Man Kyoya, who was writing something in his black notebook. I sighed, ignoring their looks.

"its nothing… let's eat!" I said looking at the tray in front of me, everyone was silent, and watching me, I just shrugged and chowed down on the food in front of me. Everyone then continued to eat not asking me any questions.

After lunch I went back to class, only halfway listening to the teacher. After class was over, I ran out the door as fast as I could, there's no way I was going to let those twins con me into doing something with them.

When I got home i was ambushed by my angry mother, who said that I was home too early... As soon as that boring lecture was over I was in my room, ready to sleep. Today was a stupid fucking day...

Ok So thats my first chapter... Im sorry if it sucks, or dont make sense Im new at this . Please be patient with me!


End file.
